kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Winters/Weapons
and . * GanbaPhone (Blaster Mode) is the alternate form of the GanbaPhone accessed through the Data Miridewatch. *' ' are used by Kamen Riders use to fight foes. As such, they can go from swords, guns, or other weapons. A large amount of weapons used by Riders can switch between different modes, most commonly between a sword and a gun. ** '|ライドル|Raidoru}} is a multipurpose weapon with four modes, which are , , and . ** '|サタンサーベル|Satan Sāberu}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|光子剣リボルケイン|Kōshi Ken Riborukien}} is a sword that is used by him and has a beam saber mode. ** '|ボルティックシューター|Borutikku Shūtā}} is a pistol weapon that is used by him. ** '|バイオブレード|Baio Burēdo}} is a weapon that is used by him and has a light saber mode. ** '|ドラゴンロッド|Doragon Roddo}} is a staff weapon that is used by him. ** '|ペガサスボウガン|Pegasasu Bōgan}} is a crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that is used by him. ** '|タイタンソード|Taitan Sōdo}} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|ストームハルバード|Sutōmu Harubādo}} is a double-bladed pole arm that is used by him. ** '|フレイムセイバー|Fureimu Seibā}} is a sword of unparalleled sharpness that is used by him. ** is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|シャイニングカリバー|Shainingu Karibā}} is a multi-form weapon with two modes, which are Single Mode, as a naginata and Twin Mode, as dual swords that is used by him. ** is a sword that is used by him. ** '|翼召剣ダークバイザーツバイ|Yokushōtō Dāku Baizā}} is a sword-like Visor with a rapier-like handguard fashioned into a facsimile to a perched Darkwing marked with Kamen Rider Knight's personal emblem that is used by him. ** is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|機召銃マグナバイザー|Kishōjū Maguna Baizā}} is a submachine gun modeled after Magnugiga that is used by him. ** is a sword that is used by him. ** '|龍召機甲ドラグバイザーツバイ|Ryūshōkikō Doragu Baizā Tsubai}} can be used as a sword or a firearm. ** is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|カイザブレイガン|Kaiza Bureigan}}, or alternatively spelt Kaixa Braygun, is a multipurpose weapon, serving as a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. ** '|ファイズエッジ|Faizu Ejji}} is a one handed lightsaber-like weapon whose blade is made of . ** '|ファイズショット|Faizu Shotto}} is a knuckle duster-like device that constructed in the shape of an ordinary digital . ** '|ファイズブラスター|Faizu Burastā}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|醒剣ブレイラウザー|Seiken Burei Rauzā}} is a hi-tech saber that is used by him. ** '|醒銃ギャレンラウザー|Seijū Gyaren Rauzā}} is a hi-tech gun that is used by him. ** '|醒弓カリスアロー|Seiyu Karisu Arō}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|醒杖レンゲルラウザー|Seijō Rengeru Rauzā}} is an extendable staff weapon that is used by him. ** '|醒剣ブレイラウザー|Seiken Burei Rauzā}} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|音撃棒烈火|Ongekibō Rekka|lit. "Sound Attack Clubs Raging Fire"}} are a pair of that are used by him. ** '|音撃管烈風 Sound Attack Tube: Reppū|lit. "Gale"}} is a golden gun-like trumpet with three Oni faces on it that is used by him. ** '|音撃増幅剣装甲声刃「アームドセイバー」|Ongeki Zōfuku Ken Āmudo Seibā|lit. }} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|カブトクナイガン|Kabuto Kunai Gan}} is a weapon with three modes, which are , and . ** '|ガタックダブルカリバー|Gatakku Daburu Karibā}} are -like weapons which resemble stag beetle mandibles that are used by him. ** '|合体最終剣パーフェクトゼクター|Gattai Saishū Ken Pāfekuto Zekutā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . ** '|連結武装デンガッシャー|Renketsu Busō Dengasshā}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|連結武装ゼロガッシャー|Renketsu Busō Zerogasshā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . ** '|重回転剣デンカメンソード|Jūkaitenken DenKamen Sōdo}} is a sword in the shape of a large sword with a blade in the shape of a clock hand. ** '|魔獣剣ガルルセイバー|Majūken Garuru Seibā}} is a sword-like weapon that is used by him. ** '|魔海銃バッシャーマグナム|Makaijū Basshā Magunamu}} is a gun-like weapon that is used by him. ** '|魔鉄槌ドッガハンマー|Matettsui Dogga Hanmā}} is a fist-like war hammer that is used by him. ** '|イクサカリバー|Ikusa Karibā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . ** '|ジャコーダー|Jakōdā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are the -like and the -like . ** '|魔皇剣ザンバットソード|Maōken Zanbatto Sōdo}} is a sword of great power that is used by him. ** '|ライドブッカー|Raido Bukkā}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|変身装填銃ディエンドライバー|Henshin Sōten Jū Diendoraibā}} is a gun that is used by him. ** '|メタルシャフト|Metaru Shafuto}} is an extendable quarter staff that is used by him. ** '|トリガーマグナム|Torigā Magunamu}} is a firearm that is used by him. ** '|エンジンブレード|Enjin Burēdo}} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|超多色発光剣プリズムビッカー|Chōtashoku Hakkōken Purizumu Bikkā}} is a special weapon that is used by him. ** '|メダジャリバー|Medajaribā}} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|タジャスピナー|Taja Supinā}} is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by him. ** '|メダガブリュー|Medagaburyū|lit. "Medal Biting Dragon"}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|バースバスター|Bāsu Basutā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and '|セルバーストモード|Seru Bāsuto Mōdo}}. ** is a weapon that is used by him. ** is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|コズミックモジュールバリズンソード|Kozumikku Mojūru Barizun Sōdo}} is a weapon with two modes, with are the club/rocket-like and the orange bladed . ** '|指紋認証ブレス メテオギャラクシー|Shimon Ninshō Buresu Meteo Gyarakushī}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|発光回転メテオストームシャフト|Hakkō Kaiten Meteo Sutōmu Shafuto}} is a gun rod-like weapon that is used by him. ** '|指輪装填ダイスサーベル|Yubiwa Sōten Daisu Sāberu}} is a rapier-like weapon that is used by him. ** '|ハーメルケイン|Hāmeru Kein}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|輝く斧剣アックスキャリバー|Kaki Onoken Akkusu Kyaribā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . ** '|反映銃ミラージュマグナム|Kyomen Jūjū Mirāju Magunamu}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|バナスピアー|Banasupiā}} is a small lance that resembles a peeled banana that is used by him. ** '|ブドウ龍砲|Budō Ryūhō|lit. "Grape Dragon Cannon"}} is a weapon that resembles a magnum or a revolver, with the barrel taking an aesthetic element from a Gatling gun. ** '|ドリノコ|Dori Noko|lit. "Durian Saws"}} are consist of a pair of broadswords with serrated edges on the blades, as well as spikes on what would be the flat of the blades, with the tips of the blades near-shovel like in design, making them act like saws as well. ** '|ドンカチ||Pun off of , meaning "hammer"}} is a weapon that takes the form of a war hammer, with the head of said hammer taking the form of a stylized acorn. ** '|影松||lit. "Shadow Pine"}} is a weapon that resembles a with some pinecone additions below the blade of the weapon. ** - One of Ganba's personal weapons. ** '|影松真||lit. "True Shadow Pine"}} is a dual sided spear with the top blade resembling a and the bottom blade resembling a , with some pinecone additions below the yari blades. ** '|クルミボンバー|Kurumi Bonbā|lit. Walnut Bombers}} are a pair of giant brass knuckles with some walnut-like pieces on the back of the hands that are used by him. ** '|黄泉丸||lit. "Underworld Circle"}} is a weapon that is used by him. ** '|パインアイアン|Pain Aian|short for "Pineapple Iron"}} is a flail that looks like a pineapple fuir that is used by him. ** '|マンゴパニッシャー|Mango Panisshā}} is a large, long-handled flanged mace with a spiked tip, with the head modeled after a diced mango. ** '|イチゴクナイ||lit. "Strawberry Throwing Knives"}} are an unlimited supply of with a strawberry emblem on the blade that are used by him. ** '|スクラッチ装填火縄大橙ＤＪ銃|Sukuratchi Sōten Hinawa Daidai Dī Jei Jū|lit."Matchlock Great Orange DJ Gun"}}, more commonly referred to as the DJ Gun, is a weapon that resembles an updated and futuristic . ** '|ソードブリンガー|Sōdo Buringā}} is a weapon that resembles a European knight's sword modeled after an apple core. ** '|アップルリフレクター|Appuru Rifūrekutā}} is a weapon that resembles a shield modeled after a peeled apple. ** '|超絶運転ハンドル剣|Chōzetsu Unten Handoru Ken|lit. "Steering Wheel Sword" (Handle being the Japanese wording for "steering wheel")}} is a bladed weapon that resembles the Tridoron's steering wheel. ** '|開閉装填ドア銃|Kaihei Sōten Doa Jū|lit. "Door Gun"}} is a firearm weapon that resembles the Tridoron's passenger-side door. ** '|ゼンリンシューター|Zenrin Shūtā|lit. "Front Wheel Shooter"}} is a pistol-like weapon, partially shaped like the front section of a motorbike that is used by him. ** '|シンゴウアックス|Shingō Akkusu|lit. "Signal Ax"}} is an ax-like weapon, shaped like a pedestrian crossing signal light that is used by him. ** '|トレーラー砲|Torērā Hō|lit. "Trailer Cannon"}} is a rifle-like Shift Car weapon that is used by him. ** '|グーパー拳銃ガンガンハンド|Gūpā Kenjū Gan Gan Hando|lit. "Eye Gun Hand"}} is a club-like multiform weapon with a hand-like feature around the muzzle with two modes, which are and . ** '|ヒッパレ奏剣ビートクローザー|Hippare Sō Ken Bīto Kurōzā}} is a sword that is used by him. ** '|忍術発動4コマ忍法刀|Ninjutsu Hatsudō Yon Koma Ninpōtō|lit. "Ninja Art-Invoking Four-frame Ninja Sword"}} is a weapon that is based off a katana, a four-panel comic strip, and a fountain pen. ** '|出発出航カイゾクハッシャー|Shuppatsu Shukkō Kaizoku Hasshā}} is a pirate and train-themed bladed bow-like weapon that is used by him. ** '|究極豪成フルボトルバスター|Kyūkyoku Gō Sei Furubotoru Basutā}} is a weapon with two modes, which are the sword-like and the pump-action shotgun-like . ** '|時間厳斧ジカンザックス|Jikan Genfu Jikan Zakkusu}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . ** '|時冠王剣サイキョーギレード|Jikanmuri-ō Ken Saikyō Girēdo}} is a weapon with two modes, which are Rider Face and Best Face. GanbaDefenderSword.png|Ganba Defender (Sword Mode) GanbaDefenderBlaster.png|Ganba Defender (Gun Mode) GanbaPhone (Blaster Mode).png|GanbaPhone (Blaster Mode) Revol Cane.png|Revolcane Vortech Shooter.png|Vortech Shooter Bio Blade.png|Bio Blade Dragon Rod.png|Dragon Rod Pegasus Bowgun.png|Pegasus Bowgun Titan Sword.png|Titan Sword GM-01.png|GM-01 Scorpion Dark Visor.png|Dark Visor Magna Visor.png|Magna Visor Drag Visor Zwei.png|Drag Visor-Zwei SB-913X_Kaixa_Blaygun_Gun_Mode.png|Kaixa Blaygun (Gun Mode) SB-913X_Kaixa_Blaygun_Blade_Mode.png|Kaixa Blaygun (Blade Mode) SB-555H_Faiz_Edge.png|Faiz Edge SB-555C_Faiz_Shot_Digital_Camera_Mode.png|Faiz Shot SB-555T Faiz Blaster Phonton Buster.png|Faiz Blaster Blay Rouzer.png|Blay Rouzer Garren Rouzer.png|Garren Rouzer Chalice Arrow.png|Chalice Arrow Leangle Rouzer.png|Leangle Rouzer King Rouzer.png|King Rouzer Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Ongekibou Rekka ReppuIbuki.jpg|Ongekikan Reppuu Hibiki Armed Saber.jpg|Armed Saber KKG-Gun Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) KKG-Ax Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Axe Mode) KKG-Kunai Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Kunai Mode) Gatack_Double_Calibur_Plus_Minus.png|Gatack Double Calibur Perfect_Zecter_KPower_Sword_Mode.png|Perfect Zecter (Sword Mode) Perfect Zecter Gun Mode.png|Perfect Zecter (Gun Mode) Denga2.png|DenGasher (Sword Mode) Denga rod.png|DenGasher (Rod Mode) Denga axe.png|DenGasher (Axe Mode) Denga gun.png|DenGasher (Gun Mode) Zeroga_saber.png|ZeroGasher (Sabre Mode) Zeroga_bowgun.png|ZeroGasher (Bowgun Mode) Denkamen.png|DenKamen Sword Garulu_Saber.png|Garulu Saber Bashaa_Magnum.png|Basshaa Magnum Dogga_Hammer.png|Dogga Hammer IXA Calibur.png|Ixa Calibur Zanbat Sword.png|Zanvat Sword Ride Booker Gun Mode.png|Ride Booker (Gun Mode) Ride Booker Sword Mode.png|Ride Booker (Sword Mode) Diendriver.png|Diendriver Metal Shaft.png|Metal Shaft Trigger Magnum.png|Trigger Magnum Engine Blade.png|Engine Blade Prism_Bicker.png|Prism Bicker Medaljalibur.png|Medajalibur Taja Spinner.png|Taja Spinner Medagabryu Axe Mode.png|Medagabryu (Axe Mode) Medagabryu Bazooka Mode.png|Medagabryu (Bazooka Mode) Billy The Rod.png|Elek Module Billy the Rod Hee-Hack_Gun_Flame_Mode.png|Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Flame Mode) Hee-Hack Gun Fire Extinguisher Mode.png|Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Fire Extinguisher Mode) Barizun Sword Boost Mode.png|Cosmic Module Barizun Sword Meteor Galaxy.png|Meteor Galaxy Dice_Saber.png|Dice Saber Hamel Cane.png|Hamel Cane AxCalibur.png|AxCalibur Mirrorgun.png|Mirage Magnum Banana_spear.png|Banaspear BuGu.png|Budou Ryuhou Durinoko.png|Duri Noko Donkachi.png|Donkachi Kagematsu.png|Kagematsu Kagematsu_Shin.png|Kagematsu Shin KURUMI_BOMBER.png|Kurumi Bomber Pineiron.png|Pine Iron Mango_Punisher.png|Mango Punisher IK.png|Ichigo Kunai DJ Gun - Standard Mode.png|DJ Gun SwordBringer.png|Sword Bringer Handle_Sword.png|Handle-Ken KRD-DoorGun doorside.png|Door-Ju Zenrin_Shooter.png|Zenrin Shooter DetailShingouAx.png|Shingou-Ax Trailer_Mode.png|Trailer-Hou Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode.png|Gan Gun Hand (Rod Mode) Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode.png|Gan Gun Hand (Gun Mode) Beat Closer.png|Beat Closer 4K NP Tou.png|4Koma Ninpoutou KaizokuHassyar.png|Kaizoku Hassyar Full_Bottle_Buster_Blade.png|Fullbottle Buster (Blade Mode) Full_Bottle_Buster_Canon.png|Fullbottle Buster (Cannon Mode) Zikan Zax Yumi.png|Zikan Zax (Yumi Mode) Zikan Zax Ono.png|Zikan Zax (Ono Mode) Saikyo Girade (Rider Face).jpg|Saikyo Girade (Rider Face) Saikyo Girade (Best Face).jpg|Saikyo Girade (Best Face) - Kamen Riders= '|スカルマグナム|Sukaru Magunamu}} is his only weapon. * '|メモリガジェット|Memori Gajetto}} are items powered by artificial Gaia Memories called that allow them to switch between their and their . The Gadgets can in turn be attached to Skull Magnum to perform a Maximum Drive with different Elemental Gaia Memories. ** is a cellular phone that switches between and with the use of the . When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows him to summon and control the SkullBoilder and the SkullGarry. When attached to the Skull Magnum, it allows him to perform the Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Skull Magnum. ** is a G-Shock wrist watch that switches between and with the use of the . It has a grappling hook in Wrist Watch Mode. It can also shoot out trackers which can be tracked in Wrist Watch Mode. When attached to the Skull Magnum, it allows him to fire out a net that can capture Dopants. ** is a digital camera that switches between and with the use of the . Its flash can disorient others, and when attached to the Skull Magnum, it allows him to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Skull Magnum with pinpoint precision. Skull_Magnum.png|Skull Magnum StagPhone Stag Mode.png|Stag Phone (Stag Mode) StagPhone Keitai Mode.png|Stag Phone (Cellphone Mode) SpiderShock Spider Mode.png|Spider Shock (Spider Mode) SpiderShock Wrist Watch Mode.png|Spider Shock (Wristwatch Mode) BatShot Bat Mode.png|Bat Shot (Bat Mode) BatShot Digicam Mode.png|Bat Shot (Digicam Mode) - Poseidon= * '|ディーペストハープーン|Dīpesuto Hāpūn}} is a large crimson halberd which serves as his primary weapon. * '|カンドロイド|Kandoroido}} are special support robots that are held within the Ridevendor as part of their Medal System. Animal-themed, their motifs correspond to certain individual Core Medals. After inserting a Cell Medal into the Ridevendor in its vending machine mode, a like device is "bought" from the machine. The Candroid is transformed from its into its Mode'|アニマルモード|Animaru Mōdo}} through the on top. Normally, a large number of them are deployed from the Ridevendor, but only one needs to be manually activated, the others simply activating on their own afterwards. ** can fly and used by him to gather Medals or serve as a remote control recon that transmit images to his laptop. ** is a Candroid that designed to gather Cell Medals more effectively, and is also capable of releasing electric shocks. ** is a Candroid with a built-in Yummy detection system. The Gorilla Candroid also has superhuman strength and able to throw heavy objects. While it can easily detect Yummys, it is unable to detect the Greeed even when out of their human disguises. ** is a Candroid developed to gather Cell Medals more smoothly. Its peacock-like tail spins at great speed to propel itself, create small tornadoes, and can act like a buzzsaw blade. ** is a Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It moves better than other Candroids and can transfer information via ultrasound. ** is a Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It is able to utilize energy that would have otherwise been discharged due to its three surfaces. It can ram through any obstructing obstacles and its horns can be used to flick medals at targets. DeespestHarpoon.png|Deepest Harpoon Takakan.png|Taka Candroid Belut.png|Denki Unagi Candroid Gorilla.png|Gorilla Candroid KUJAKU.png|Kujaku Candroid PTERA.png|Ptera Candroid TRICERA.png|Torikera Candroid - Astro= * is the Module which is equipped on his right leg via the cross-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his left leg via the triangle-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his right leg via the cross-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his left leg via the triangle-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his left leg via the triangle-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his right leg via the cross-based . * is the Module which is equipped on his right leg via the cross-based . It is generally used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. * is the Module which is equipped on his left leg via the triangle-based . * is an ice cream cone and a fan-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch, which allows it to emit ice vapors to chill out targets by spinning its blades rapidly. It has a limited speed, due to how short its feet are. However, it gets over this by spinning its blades to hover into the air. Launcher Module.png|Launcher Module Drill Module.png|Drill Module Chainsaw Module.png|Chainsaw Module Spike Module.png|Spike Module Gatling Module.png|Gatling Module Stealth Module.png|Stealth Module Freeze Module.png|Freeze Module Aero Module.png|Aero Module Softnoya.png|Softonya - Dark Wizard= * '|魔法剣銃ウィザーソードガン|Mahō Kenjū Wizāsōdogan}} is his main weapon. * : A bird-like familiar powered by the Purple Garuda Wizard Ring. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. Swordgun.png|WizarSwordGun PurpleGaruda.png|Purple Garuda - Dark Gaim= * '|大橙丸||lit. "Great Orange Circle"}} is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Blood Orange Arms. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an blood orange. It can combine with the Musou Saber to become . * '|無双セイバー|Musō Seibā|lit. "Unrivaled Saber"}} is a side weapon wielded by him. It can combine with the Daidaimaru to become . * '|スイカ双刃刀|Suika Sōjintō|lit. "Watermelon Double-Blade Sword"}} is the default Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Suika Arms, which can only be used while in Yoroi Mode. * '|創世弓ソニックアロー|Sōseikyū Sonikku Arō}}, more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow-like side weapon used by him. * '|蒼銀杖|Sōginjō|lit. "Pale Silver Staff"}} is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted by accessing Silver Arms. DarkDaidaimaru.png|Dark Daidaimaru BujinMusouSaber.png|Musou Saber BujinDaidaimaruNaginata.png|Dark Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Suika Sojinto.png|Suika Sojinto Sonic_Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Souginjou.png|Souginjou - (Mashin) Shifter= * The is a weapon used by him whenever he assumes one of his forms using the Shifter Viral Cores, which materializes from the on his back and equips him with one of three weapons depending on the core used. ** is a pincer-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him. ** is a whip-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him. ** is a crossbow-like weapon which is a extension summoned by the E-Circular that is used by him to fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. * '|ブレードガンナー|Burēdo Gannā}} is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. This version was created by Adam. Mashin Shifter Spider.png|Fang Spidey Mashin Shifter Tune Cobra.png|Tail Whipper Mashin Shifter Bat.png|Wing Sniper BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner - Zero Ghost= * '|４モード変形ガンガンセイバー|Yon Mōdo Henkei Gan Gan Seibā|lit. "Eye Gun Saber"}} is a sword-like multiform weapon wielded by him. * '|闘魂装填サングラスラッシャー|Tōkon Sōten Sangurasurasshā}}, more commonly known as the Sunglasseslasher, is his personal weapon accessed through the use of the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon. KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Blade Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Naginata Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Naginata Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Nitouryu Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Gun Mode) Sunglasseslasher Sword.png|Sunglasseslasher (Sword Mode) Sunglasseslasher Blaster.png|Sunglasseslasher (Blaster Mode) - Genesis= * '|激打撃斬ガシャコンブレーカー|Gekida Bekizan Gashakon Burēkā}} is a hammer-like multiform Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. * '|爆炎氷結ガシャコンソード|Bakuen Hyōketsu Gashakon Sōdo}} is the personal blade Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. * '|乱弾必中ガシャコンマグナム|Ran-Dan Hitchū Gashakon Magunamu}} is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him, it is a hand gun that can configure into an alternate rifle mode. * '|連撃連鎖ガシャコンパラブレイガン|Rengeki Rensa Gashakon Parabureigan}} is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him, it can alternate between Axe and Gun Modes. * '|ダブル装填ガシャコンキースラッシャー|Daburu Sōten Gashakon Kī Surasshā|lit. "Special Key Slasher"}} is the personal Gashacon Weapon wielded by him. Gashacon Breaker.png|Gashacon Breaker (Hammer Mode) SWORDEx-aid.png|Gashacon Breaker (Sword Mode) Gashacon Sword Fire.png|Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) Gashacon Sword Ice.png|Gashacon Sword (Ice Mode) Gashacon Magnum Handgun.png|Gashacon Magnum (Handgun Mode) Gashacon Magnum Rifle.png|Gashacon Magnum (Rifle Mode) Gashacon Parabragun Axe.png|Gashacon Parabragun (Axe Mode) Gashacon Parabragun Gun.png|Gashacon Parabragun (Gun Mode) Gashacon_Key_Slasher.png|Gashacon Key Slasher - Scorpio= * Crimson Smoke Pistol Wintersteam Gun is the personal weapon wielded by him. It combines with the Steam Blade to form the . * '|バルブ回転スチームブレード|Barubu Kaiten Suchīmu Burēdo}} is a weapon wielded by him. It combines with the Transteam Gun to form the * '|ロータリー剣銃ドリルクラッシャー|Rōtarī Ken Jū Doriru Kurasshā}} is a weapon wielded and lend to him by Kamen Rider Build. * '|百発連射ホークガトリンガ|Hyappatsu Rensha Hōku Gatoringā}} is a weapon wielded and lend to him by Kamen Rider Build. Wintersteam Gun.png|Wintersteam Gun Steam Blade.jpg|Steam Blade Steam Rifle.jpg|Steam Rifle Drill Crusher Blade.png|Drill Crusher (Blade Mode) Drill Crusher Gun.png|Drill Crusher (Gun Mode) Hawk Gatlinger.png|HawkGatlinger - Zi-O= * '|字換銃剣ジカンギレード|Jikan Jū Ken Jikan Girēdo}} is a weapon with two modes, which are and . Jikan Giredo Ken.png|Zikan Girade (Ken Mode) Jikan Giredo Juu.png|Zikan Girade (Zyu Mode) }} - Reiwa= and . X-Gasher GunMode.png|X-Gasher (Gun Mode) X-Gasher BladeMode.png|X-Gasher (Sword Mode) }} }} - Arc= * is a 4m long trident which serves as a weapon used by him. Arc Trident.png|Arc Trident }}